


Sunny day

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura is looking forward to a rematch and goes to the courts early to get ready. He finds his boyfriend there ahead of him. smut ensues. Don't own, don't claim, don't make money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a challenge to write a description rather than character driven piece by choosing two characters I know and can write and focus on their surroundings. But Niou and Yukimura wouldn't behave. I suppose I shouldn't be that surprised.

The sky over Rikkai wasn’t blue and it wasn’t gray. It rather looked like the ocean on a stormy day, yet it was clear and the sun was shining down on the tennis courts that stood empty and alone, as if waiting for the masters of the courts to return for yet another day of training and matches. The sun was bright and brought out the blue in Yukimura Seiichi’s hair as he walked from the school to the tennis courts, his true home at Rikkai, to ensure that everything was ready for his match later that day. A match he’d been looking forward to for months, and one he wasn’t sure was ever going to happen. The wind danced around him, faint and caressing, causing the yellow jersey he had draped over his shoulders to flutter, yet it never fell off or even seemed like it would. Yukimura smiled to himself and crested the hill.

A spot of yellow and platinum against the green of the grass caught his eye and he smiled. Of course he would be the first to show up for the match, even if the other boy’s focus was on the trees on the far side of the court and not the courts themselves. Yukimura paused and looked as well, trying to see what had caught the Petenshi’s attention. The leaves twisted in the breeze, showing bright green, dull and black depending on how they faced the sun at any given time. It was an artistic masterpiece that Yukimura knew he would never be able to recreate on canvas no matter how he tried. Nature was the ultimate artist and he was just learning his craft. Even as the Child of God he could only do so much.

“Masaharu.”

“Yo.”

Yukimura sat down on the newly cut green grass and lay back, his jacket and hair flowing around him to create an even more than normal angelic grace and appearance, the dark blue of his hair mixing with the bright green of the grass. “I’m surprised you’re not with the others.”

“Yagyuu and Sanada are on one of their kicks again,” Niou said. He rested a hand next to Yukimura’s shoulder and leaned down. “I couldn’t stand to listen to another rehash of the rules so I came here. I knew you’d show up early to make sure everything is perfect.”

“And is it?”

“Of course, these are your courts,” Niou grinned. “Open your eyes, buchou.”

“No,” Yukimura smiled. He reached up with a slender hand and pulled Niou’s head the rest of the way down, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Niou shifted over Yukimura so his weight was braced on both hands and licked his boyfriend’s lips carefully, knowing that the other boy would open for him. Yukimura sighed into the kiss and surrendered himself to the Petenshi. Niou’s tongue slipped into Yukimura’s mouth slowly, teasingly, pulling a moan from the slender throat. Yukimura responded by lifting his hands to the platinum hair and holding Niou in place as he slowly took control of the kiss, until they had to break apart for air.

“Want to go to the club house?” Niou asked as he nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck.

“Let’s stay here,” Yukimura replied. “No one is going to be here until after classes let out, and that’s another hour or so. The sun feels so good today.”

Niou had to smile at that. It seemed that since his time in the hospital it was impossible for Yukimura to get warm and he loved being in the sun whenever he could. “Well, it is easier with you already in your tennis uniform, Seiichi,” he whispered with a soft nip to the soft skin under his lips. “But do you really want to do something like this before such a big match?”

“You have a point, Masaharu,” Yukimura conceded. “I think that you can get creative enough without harming my chances on the courts, don’t you?”

Niou pushed back and moved his head to provide shade so Yukimura would be able to open his eyes without being blinded. “I can get a creative as you want me to, Seiichi,” he whispered with a small smirk gracing his lips. “But I think we should save that for when we’re alone so no one can see you.”

“Who is going to see us?”

“There’s always a chance of the team showing up.”

“Not if Sanada and Yagyuu are talking with them,” Yukimura said. He took one of Niou’s hands and moved it to the waistband of his white tennis shorts. “Masaharu, I’d almost think you were scared to touch me here in the open.”

The Petenshi took the hint and slipped his hand under the shorts, wrapping it around the still forming erection he found and started to tease it. Yukimura moaned softly and pushed up with his hips, trying to get firm friction on him, but Niou wouldn’t have any of it. He kept his touch light and teasing no matter what Yukimura did. “Scared, Seiichi?” he asked.

“Of course you’re not,” Yukimura panted. “The Petenshi wouldn’t be scared of anything or anyone. Now will you touch me?”

“Puri.” Niou’s weight vanished and Yukimura felt his shorts being pulled down slowly and closed his eyes in anticipation of what was about to happen. Niou didn’t disappoint, wet heat slowly covered Yukimura’s cock and he moaned again, this time fighting the urge to thrust up. Niou moved slowly, but with enough tongue to get Yukimura fully hard and moving under the knowing touch.

“Masaharu,” Yukimura groaned. He slit his eyes open and met sea green sparkling at him as Niou moved again before pulling back. “What?”

“Trust me,” Niou said. He slipped off his own tennis shorts and straddled Yukimura’s lean hips. “This won’t hurt your game any, will it, buchou?”

“No,” Yukimura said. He gripped the Petenshi’s hips and steadied him as he slid down. “You were planning this,” he continued as he slipped into his boyfriend’s body with no problems.

“Guilty,” Niou grinned. He leaned forward a little and shifted, getting Yukimura just a little deeper into his body and then stilled to enjoy the sensation. Yukimura slipped his hands up under Niou’s tennis jersey in search of his nipples, knowing how much the Petenshi loved to have them played with and grinned as the soft moan the action pulled from his boyfriend’s throat. Niou pushed up and slid back down slowly, his lean legs controlling the pace as much as possible, trying to keep things slow like both he and Yukimura loved, but the Child of God wasn’t going to have it. He pushed up with his hips and managed to roll them so that platinum hair spread out in the grass as Niou’s groan at the action spilled into the air.

“We’ll have time for slow later, Petenshi,” Yukimura whispered as he started to thrust into his boyfriend’s body steadily, each push pulling a small noise from Niou. “But right now I have a tennis match to worry about and need to be able to focus on that.”

“Then you shouldn’t have started something you couldn’t finish,” Niou panted. He pulled Yukimura’s head down and kissed his boyfriend, pushing into the other boy’s mouth with his tongue and wrapped his legs around Yukimura’s slender hips for added leverage. 

Yukimura hummed into the kiss and used his grip on Niou’s hips to change the angle of his thrusts a little, swallowing the cry as his cock ran over Niou’s prostate. He tightened his grip and held Niou in place so that every thrust in hit perfectly. “Stroke yourself, Masaharu,” he whispered as he gasped for air.

Niou’s slender hand slipped between them and wrapped around his own erection, stroking it in time with the thrusts into him, back arching even though he couldn’t move his hips in Yukimura’s strong grip. The slender boy was stronger than he looked, especially when he had an extra incentive to exert himself. And his boyfriend under him moaning, the sun on his back and the excitement of being completely exposed by the tennis courts was just what he needed for an almost perfect performance. He leaned down and buried his face against Niou’s neck as the pleasure spiked for them both and they climaxed, falling together in a sweaty pile.

“Relaxed?” Niou murmured.

“It will be the perfect game,” Yukimura replied kissing the sweaty skin under his lips. “And I will win this time.”

“Of course you’ll win,” Niou said. 

Yukimura managed to find enough energy to push up and look down into the sea green eyes he loved so much. “Niou Masaharu, what did you do?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Niou said softly. “Seiichi, you would kill me if I did anything to put the odds in your favor. Do you really think I’d screw around with something this important to you?”

“No,” Yukimura conceded. 

“Good,” Niou said. He pulled his boyfriend back down and hugged him. “But we should get cleaned up and I’ll volley with you.”

“Why?”

“Because the team has been on the courts for the past couple of minutes and I think Jackal’s shins are getting bruised from Akaya kicking him,” Niou snickered.

Yukimura turned his head and found five pairs of eyes staring up at them, and Akaya held between Sanada and Jackal, eyes and ears covered. He sighed and pulled out of his boyfriend’s body, moaning softly as the muscles contracted to hold him in, and rolled to pull up his tennis shorts. “Everyone ten laps,” he said.

“But buchou,” Marui said.

“Twenty,” Yukimura said. “Come on, Niou, we have to shower.”

Yagyuu’s face was bright red and he pushed his glasses back up as Niou passed him. “This is why you skipped out on lunch with us?” he demanded. “Niou-kun, you should know better. The school rules strictly state that.....”

“Save it, Yeahgyuu,” Niou smirked. “I only came out here to eat lunch and enjoy the quiet. Seiichi found me. Tell him about the rules.”

“Niou-kun,” Yagyuu sighed. He leaned in closer. “How was it?”

“Itchy,” Niou replied. “Bring a blanket when you seduce Sanada out here. Otherwise everyone will know what’s been going on.”

“How did you.....”

“Puri,” Niou smiled and followed his boyfriend into the showers.

“Yagyuu and Genichiro?” Yukimura asked softly as the water rained down on them.

“He’s hoping,” Niou replied. “Sanada isn’t exactly known for his affectionate side, after all, and Yagyuu doesn’t know what’s going to happen next.”

“Hmmm, I’ll have to talk with Genichiro,” Yukimura said. “He has no clue what to do with anyone and the last thing we need is for anyone on the team to be hurt.”

Niou grinned and grabbed the shampoo from Yukimura. “You have grass in your hair,” he said. “You can’t look like that when Seigaku gets here.”

“I have a few surprises in store for that Echizen brat,” Yukimura said. “He won’t defeat me this time.”

“Of course not,” Niou agreed. “The Child of God is always going to win in the end, Seiichi. And it will be that much sweeter to have his whole team here to witness his fall from grace, won’t it?”

“That’s what I thought as well,” Yukimura said. “And it is the perfect day for tennis.”

Niou leaned in and kissed Yukimura softly. “The sky is the color of your eyes, Seiichi,” he whispered. “I think that’s a sign that today is yours.”

“Good,” Yukimura said. “Now hurry, Niou, Seigaku will be here any moment and I haven’t even started to warm up yet.”

“I’m sure Sanada will keep them busy for you,” Niou grinned. 

And if Yukimura never found out about the small traps he’d laid around the tennis courts for the brat everyone called the Prince, then he’d be fine. Niou knew that the Child of God would win, but insurance never hurt anything.


End file.
